(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for connecting a trailer to a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a cable and winch system that automatically guides a connector on a trailer to a hitch on a tow vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Accessories that assist in the alignment of the mating parts on a trailer and a towing vehicle are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,925 to Richie discloses an accessory having a winch attached to the trailer with a cable that wraps around a pulley attached below the ball hitch on the vehicle and which cable also attaches to a frame member on the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,317 to Hilmer discloses an accessory for holding a trailer to a towing vehicle that has a winch attached to the trailer and a cable, which attaches to the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,408 to Norton et al. discloses an accessory for hooking a trailer to a towing vehicle, which has a winch attached to the trailer and a cable, which wraps around a pulley below the winch and is attached to a cross frame member on the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,083 to Wilks discloses a winch attached to a trailer and a cable which wraps around a plurality of pulleys attached to the trailer, through the ball hitch and, attaches to a support for the hall hitch.
In the present invention an accessory for hooking a trailer to a towing vehicle has a winch attached to the trailer and a cable that wraps around the ball hitch and is attached to a side flange on the trailer, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.